


Fool

by CG5coolGrey



Category: all灵 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 灵幻新隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG5coolGrey/pseuds/CG5coolGrey





	Fool

灵幻新隆，确实是死了。或者说是他消失了。

消失在相谈所，消失在贩卖机前，烈日照在街道上，好像是个挺好的日子。影山茂夫在往常买章鱼烧的地方一如往常一样买了一份加了很多海苔粉的章鱼烧。

“那位小哥没有跟你一起吗？”

章鱼烧店的老板这样说道。

“诶，谁？”

影山茂夫忽然抬起了盯着地面的眼睛，抓着背包带的手指也用力起来。

“啊，没有没有，我也不知道为什么会说那样的话，来，小弟弟，这是找你的零钱。”

影山茂夫似懂非懂地点了点头，然后接过了热腾腾的章鱼烧。

‘他不太能吃烫的东西，猫舌吧。’

忽然这样想到，像是梦呓般。

影山茂夫站在贩卖机前，考虑要不要从零花钱里分一部分钱出来再买一盒酸奶。可是他明明记得自己喜欢的是牛奶，不是草莓味更不是酸奶。

“果然喝了酒之后要喝一下酸奶才对身体好吧。”

他的脑子里突然出现了这个声音，是个男人的声音，也许他还有一头金发和一身灰色的西装。

是谁呢？

背着阳光，他面对着贩卖机，矮小的影子投在贩卖机上，或许应该有个人站在身旁会更合适？

一面想着，一面将硬币投了进去。

蝉鸣，车轮在滚烫的街面上滚过，汗珠缓缓流淌下额角。

在太阳移到了西边的时候，教室里白色的窗帘已经被投上了一层橘红色的光辉，仿佛置身于橘子汽水中。影山律将没有放到桌子上的椅子一个个地放了上去，他挽起了袖子，衬衫也松开了第二颗纽扣。

较昨日的天气，今天无疑是更热了，他也跟昨天一样做着同样的事情。在放完最后一个椅子后，他去洗手间洗了个手和脸。

‘如果有超能力就好了，但是怎么会有那种根本不存在的东西。’

他这样想着，想到自己用灵力操控着所有桌椅都规规矩矩的排好的时候，他觉得有些好笑了。

‘根本没那种东西。’也不失望，可......

他出了校门，顺道买了一个冰棍。路过一家相谈所的时候，他下意识地抬起了头。

“灵...相谈所？”

‘灵什么？’

那块招牌因为太破旧的缘故导致上面的字也看不清了。

‘会是人的名字吗？’  
‘灵幻？’  
‘我为什么会想到这个？’

像是忽然觉得这样去猜测一个倒闭的店的招牌名是一件多么无趣的事情，影山律索性不再去想了。

发生过什么吗？

确实没有。


End file.
